emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8057 (31st January 2018)
Plot Tracy is off with David when he returns from the convention as the text from Priya is playing on her mind. David has decided to enter the shop in the Hotten Retail awards. Faith finds emotional Moira clearing Holly's bedroom of her belongs. Cain pitches up to help turn Holly's room into a nursery for Isaac but he soon realises it wasn't Moira who asked him to help out. Over coffee, Pete suggests he and Rhona sack off work to spend the day in bed but Rhona can't. Pete understands why Paddy had a go yesterday as he realises Paddy just wants Rhona to be happy. A handyman, Phil, appears in the shop to do a few odd jobs. As Cain gets started on the painting, Moira continues to sort through Holly's possessions. She gets tearful when she comes across a photo of her, John, Holly, Adam and Hannah on their first day at the farm, recalling how happy they thought they'd be here. Phil queries if Tracy is David's missus. Later, Phil finds Tracy drowning her sorrows in the pub so Tracy suggests they have a drink. Vanessa wonders what the deal is between Rhona and Pete. Rhona wants to ask Vanessa the same about her and Charity. Rhona decides to have a chat with Chas so they can all move forward. Tracy vaguely recognises Phil and questions if she's met him before. Phil tries to find out more about Tracy when Vanessa appears in the pub to drag her drunken sister home although Tracy refuses to leave. In the backroom, Chas and Rhona talk about Paddy. Rhona concedes she still has feelings for Paddy but is adamant she doesn't want him back. She explains she felt she was in love with Paddy as a way to forget about Pierce. Chas understands. Rhona cheerfully asks Chas to make Paddy happy as he deserves it. Chas reminds Rhona she does too, although Rhona already is as she's at peace with herself. Vanessa returns to the pub with David to take Tracy home. David fears Tracy has learned of his infidelity when she tells him she knows what he did. Moira overhears Faith telling Cain he belongs at the farm with Moira and his sons. When Tracy mentions Priya, David realises Tracy is still in the dark about him and Leyla. Paddy wishes Rhona and Pete the best. Harriet finds Laurel in the church staring at Ashley's stained-glass window. She can see there's something on Laurel's mind. They pray together. Moira decides she's leaving the farm and leaving the village as she can't raise Isaac around all of these ghosts. David manages to explain the text away and Tracy is left feeling awful. As David and Tracy kiss and make up, Phil watches them from his van and stares at an old picture of scantily clad Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Butlers Farm - Holly's bedroom, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior and backroom *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is devastated by her discovery of David Metcalfe’s affair, and tries to deal with her feelings of betrayal by getting drunk and attempting to seduce a flirtatious handyman; Faith recruits Cain to help a tormented Moira put the past behind her; and Laurel feels conflicted. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,190,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes